If I Was Your Bar Of Soap I'd Be So Happy
by Broken Promises 22
Summary: Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time.
1. Chapter 1

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 1  
↓

Craig was hiding inside the lockers and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, silently waiting for the sound of a shower curtain being opened, he got on his tippy toes and that's when he saw him, like every day after all the guys from the Football team left he came, getting rid of his clothes, naked under the warm running water, with his eyes closed and his hair completely soaked cascading in thick layers of hair below his shoulders and forehead, Craig took a breath (the quietest he could make) and tried to go as far inside the locker he could go while holding on to the door, he looked at that bar of soap that was calmly waiting next to the shower with rage…

Cartman let the warm water run down his face which made his brown hair fall over his back, with his eyes still closed he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount on his hand, clapping it with the other hand until he had enough foam, to wash his hair, that white foam now covered his entire hair, the bits of water made the small bubbles fall down his chest and back, until they fell to the ground, Craig moaned.

After his hair was rinsed, Cartman took the small bar of soap and started rubbing it against his arms, legs, back and chest, Craig bit his lip, trying not to make a sound and ordering himself to calm down, he saw how the white foam ran down all over Cartman's entire body, _"If I was that bar of soap I'd be so happy"_ he thought to himself while getting a closer look through the locker's small cracks, _"I'd use my tongue, and my mouth to kiss you every single place… my teeth against your back, making you arch your back in pleasure… I'd ravish every last part of your body, even the hidden ones, that no one, not even that fucking bar of soap has touched"_ he wasn't afraid with his kind of thoughts anymore. Thoughts that each passing day started escalating in perversions.

Cartman's hand started washing his acquired rock hard abs, and he walked right below the shower head, letting the water take care of the last remaining traces of any soap or shampoo, his soaped-covered hands soon started touching his balls, a little rough, right before going for his semi-erect dick, with his lathered hands, he started touching it from top to bottom a few times, very slowly, and it was there now, a very big erection. Craig took a small breath, his own hard on was hurting too much, to keep on watching, but he couldn't stop, it was a ritual, it's been going on for months… it was an addiction that he couldn't stop, that made him feel disgusted with himself, yes, but he couldn't stop it.

Cartman rested one of his hands against the wall while he lowered his head and let the water fall down his back, Craig still had his eyes on him watching the pool of water falling down his back, between his ass cheeks until the drops of water finally fell to the ground, and he was dying to do the same journey, playing with the zone between Cartman's ass cheeks, caressing, biting, licking…

A small moan escaped from Cartman's lips and it was followed by one of Craig's own, while Cartman's kept on touching his dick up and down at maximum speed, Craig followed the rhythm of that hand like if he was hypnotized, how it would go from the tip and would come back crashing with the base, squeezing hard, the pink skin turning red, eyes being closed shut… _"And now he's going to bite his lip in that way that's so fucking hot…"_ thought Craig and seconds later he was rewarded with a new inaudible moan and that gesture that turns him on, thinking of all the things they could do until Cartman did the lip biting thing for him, and only for him.

Cartman's body tensed under the warm ray of water, Craig used that moment to appreciate all of Cartman's muscles tightening at the same time that his breathing went really fast, a squirt of cum fell to the ground and while Cartman was still smiling and moaning, he went under the shower's water making it look like a waterfall and grabbed that annoying bar of soap that Craig was starting to hate, gently caressing the peach skin in his abdomen, lowering to that trail of caramel hairs, leading to his member, now soft and relaxed, and even lower, to his legs and ankles, meeting his feet, but taking his time in that small scar he had, in his left knee, Craig wanted to ask him where he got it from, he imagined being caused by Kyle Broflovski… He bit his bottom lip, to stop himself from cursing out loud by the thought of how much time Kyle and Cartman spend trying to make the other miserable, remembering the old saying **'there's a thin line between love and hate'**, he quickly decided to stop thinking about that and focused on enjoying the view: Cartman's hands slowly started going higher, this time stopping at his neck, where he used the soap while cleaning it thoroughly and Craig could only think back to how _"If I was that bar of soap I'd be so happy"_ daydreaming on how he would take his time giving Cartman's body a proper examination, Cartman's hands was having trouble with not dropping the soap and Craig immediately thought _"If I could help Cartman shower I'd be so happy…",_ every night, he would lather his whole body for him, free of charge, after trying his best on his back, he started spreading his butt cheeks wide opened, cleaning inside of them in circular motions, Craig witnessing this knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore and that self-control he's always had to stop himself from lunging at Cartman and kissing him right there and there, or taking the place of that bar of soap, that vision made him let out a moan a lot louder than intended, he stopped breathing and covered his mouth shut when he saw, how for a moment Cartman stopped what he was doing and looked both ways, but he knew he wouldn't be able to see him, because he was very well hidden in one of the lockers and couldn't be spotted so easily, he should be thankful for that, because if Cartman ever found out what happened every time he went to shower in the boy's locker rooms, the easiest conclusion he could think of was not only would Cartman beat the crap out of him, but also laugh at him for the remaining of his life, making sure to tell every single South Park citizen how Craig Tucker could, probably, only get it up by watching Eric Cartman taking a shower.

The sound of the running water stopped, leaving the entire room in complete silence, while Cartman took out a towel from the cabinets and started drying his arms rather quickly and his legs too, that peach skin looked as delectable as the color of the fruit it was, too delectable for Craig, the lights making it look sparkly not helping matters at all, so he prayed to god for some more self-restraint, at least until Cartman left the room and he could go jack off in the nearest bathroom, his dick was hurting so much it almost made him cry, Finally… 15 minutes later, Craig was sure Cartman was leaving, said brunette being now dried and dressed, took a few steps to the door, when he suddenly turned his eyes on the lockers and kept staring at them for a few seconds, making Craig's heart stop for an instance, but soon remembering how it was almost impossible for the other teenager to see him, Craig gave a small sigh of relief.

When the steps outside in the hall couldn't be heard anymore, Craig ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, once inside he made sure no one was there and unzipped his pants and started stroking himself, going as fast as he could, closing his eyes and imagining Cartman in the shower, along with the scenes he had witnessed a short while ago, his hand started going faster and rougher, and in a few minutes he was moaning and cumin in his own hands, whispering Eric's name, like every night… for too many months for his liking. While he finished making himself look presentable he started wondering how he could end this stupid infatuation, and soon, it wasn't healthy or right spying on another dude, especially someone like Eric Cartman, when he showered. With the same remorse he had every night, he left the school, swearing he wouldn't spy on Cartman.

The next night, right after every guy from the Football team left, Craig Tucker was waiting quietly inside a locker again, keeping completely still and not making a sound, waiting for Cartman to take his place in the shower.

* * *

**Next Page→**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 2  
↓

Cartman was walking inside the boy's locker room, like he always did after all his fellow teammates left, but this time would be a little different, he'd been having a strange feeling a couple of days for now, like someone was stalking him in there, and why would he even think that? Well, no room could magically have fucking moaning sounds… Yes, moaning, he was sure about it, that was what he heard every day, very quietly though, but moaning none the less and not too far away might he add, in the same fucking room too, but this day would be different and he would catch the sick fuck who was spying on him.

He left his small bag, where he had all the materials he need it to take a shower, next to the shower stall and he quickly got rid of his Football protective gear, he started the water, moving his attention to his shirt, unbuttoning rather slowly, he unexpectedly stopped and made a little angry noise, starting to look for something inside his bag, it was in that moment that he started searching for anything out of the ordinary in the lockers, thinking back to the exact place he heard the moaning yesterday. He acted rather fast, opening the lockers rather violently, until he saw a blue hat move and making a smirk form its way into his face _"Bingo!"_ was the only word he could think of while he started taking quick steps to the locker in the very corner.

"Fuck… fuck" muttered Craig trying to think of an excuse to give to Cartman, lifting his hand he shield his face from the big boned male (Ironically, after the South Park boys had hit their senior year, Cartman grew tall and made everyone realized he had grown out of his baby fat and was actually just big-boned now), who had caught him in the scene of the crime and now he would have to face the consequences for his actions, including the taunting Cartman would do. Realizing that it was best to just go ahead and face the brunette, rather than trying to flee, after he had managed to finally be a little more calmed Cartman threw open the door rather violently.

"I knew it was you!" yelled Cartman with his fist up and ready to strike, a perfect angle for Craig's face, "You better tell me what's your damn reason for being here before I break your fucking face in."

"I…" Craig didn't know what to say and out of habit flipped him off before speaking again, "I was here first Fat ass and when I saw you were coming, I didn't want to see you naked and throw up all of my fucking lunch, so I decided to hide in the locker to save me the image of your naked shitty body" he explained without pausing, by the look on Cartman's face it was clear that his little lie hadn't worked.

"Hah! You seriously think I'm a fucking retard who'll believe all that bull crap?" asked an extremely pissed off Cartman, "It's not the first time you've done this, I've heard you before"

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but took in notice that he didn't have anything to say, he didn't have any more excuses, so once again just gave Cartman his usual finger motion.

"You still haven't answered me Tucker Fucker" hissed a very angry Cartman, clenching his fist, "What fucked up thing do you come here for cock sucker?"

"For nothing" answered Craig in a very serious tone before turning his back and trying to take a step towards the door when he was violently stopped by a furious grab, Cartman had a lock on one of his arms, holding his fist right in front of his face.

"We're not finished here, Tucker Fucker" growled a very furious Cartman before slamming him up against the wall.

"Fuck off, alright?" exclaimed a very agitated Craig, "Let go off me… I haven't even attacked you" And really the last thing in his mind was start a fight with a guy who was twice his size.

"You haven't attacked me, you say?" asked Cartman in a tone full of rage pressing his body closer to Craig's and making sure to secure him properly against the wall, so he couldn't move one inch, "And what the fuck do you call it when you watch me taking my fucking shower…? Every fucking single day… like a…" Cartman lifted an eye brow and his posture changed slightly, "Like some kind of voyeuristic, asshole" whispering affirmatively right in his ear.

Craig felt a slight shudder running down his entire back and couldn't stop tightly closing his eyes, he knew his cheeks were redder than ever, "Cartman… let me go." pleaded in a rather weak voice.

"That's what you are" answered Cartman with a certain hint of malice in his voice, "That's what you do here… you like watching me in the shower… That turns you on, right?"

Craig started denying it with a shake of his head and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Cartman's face so close to his, "Cartman…"

"Of course… that's what it is… You want to touch my sexy hot body don't you, Tucker?" Cartman thought that now that Craig had pleased himself by watching him, god only knows for how long, he could please himself by getting to him, that way they could be considered almost even. "You want to get in the shower with me?"

Cartman's voice sounded so low and so fucking sensual that Craig couldn't stop the tiny moan that escaped from his parted lips when he felt the minty breath brushing his lips, softly, too far to close the gap and reach those pink lips that looked more and more kissable with every passing second, "Fat ass… get away"

Cartman simply smiled back, "You didn't mind my presence when I was naked, under that shower, with the water running over me… touching myself… with the foam of the soap…" he continued talking dirty, with his voice low and sensual, he never got to finish though, because he soon felt Craig's lips on his, that had taken him by total surprise, and now his face was trapped in Craig fucking Tucker's hands, keeping him locked in place while their lips kept on brushing against each other, his tongue was tempting and caressing his, this was definitely not in his plans, but a particularly bite to his upper lip made him take down his resistance, between opening his moth wide enough to let Craig shove his tongue inside, his hands had frozen for a while until now, they were grabbing on to Craig's hip so hard, he was sure they'd be bruised and even though he didn't know why or how, he was kissing back.

Craig breathed in really deep, not stopping the kiss that was finally being reciprocated, one of his hands released the grip it had on Cartman's face and grabbed on to his head instead, trying to pull him closer to him, if that was possible, a small purr escaped from Cartman's mouth and that just made him so happy, but the kiss was soon broken and Cartman took a step back, showing a weird look on his face, perturbed, but he was still bruising Craig's hips so much.

"There you have it" whispered Craig, feeling rather guilty after kissing him and leaving him so confused, "That's why I spied on you."

Cartman's hands let go of the pale hips and still slightly pissed off because of the kiss, could only think, _"Since when can Tucker Fucker kiss like that?"_ he asked himself astonished, barely even had time to notice Craig heading to the door.

* * *

**Next Page→**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 3  
↓

_"Well… I better hurry up and escape while I still have the chance,"_ Craig thought while walking with fast steps towards the exit, but as soon as he tried to open the door he discovered it was locked, Cartman must've done it, and he hadn't noticed, he barely moved when he felt Cartman's big arms pushing him one more time, this time against the door, the brunette's face was centimeters away from his, and he still looked flustered, but his eyes held a different kind of shine in them, one that Craig had never seen before and couldn't deny how much it captivated and frightened him.

"Why the fuck did you just do that?" asked Cartman feeling the dizziness from the previous kiss getting worse with every time that he felt Craig's heart beat faster, or when he felt his breath hit him.

"Just because" Craig answered in a harsh tone while trying to push Cartman's body away from his, pushing the brunette's shoulders with his hands as hard as he could, trying to keep Cartman far away from him, his senses were going crazy, his skin was on fire and demanding more contact with that warm skin that he had admired and desired for months, his lips never wanting to part from the ones he had on front, the ones which he had just tasted and discovered the perfect taste they had, the perfect size for him… If he didn't get away from him soon he would end up kissing him again "Let me go" he finally pleaded.

"No" said Cartman in a very firm voice, as he kept on bringing his face closer to Craig's, their noses barely touching, Craig trembled and closed his eyes, and Cartman smiled knowing he was the one who made those reactions come from Craig, he stayed like that for a while, appreciating how good Craig looked like that, with his eyes closed, his lips slightly opened and red, calling, begging for him, and for an absurd instant he wanted them begging only for him, for him and for nobody else. He brought his lips close enough that he could almost get his wish, he took his tongue out and just with the tip he touched the bottom lip, Craig emitted a tiny needy moan, a moan that sounded like a calling to him, like an order, one that he should follow, and without letting time pass by he took possession of those lips, kissing them tenderly, little by little, massaging them with his tongue, gently biting the bottom lip, just enough to make him moan, to let him hear a new moan of his and he smiled inside his mind when this one came.

Craig's arms were wrapped around Cartman's warm neck, his fingers enjoying themselves in tangling with the soft and shinny caramel strands of hair, he sighed excitedly when he felt the weight of the brunette's body pressing him against the door, and for a second he wanted to protest when those lips separated themselves from his own lips, he didn't want them to separate… truly he didn't, but then that mischievous tongue started going down his chin, leaving a wet trail in his wake, one that made him get light goosebumps that only caused him even more arousement, along with those teeth that were now sinking in his neck with so much strength that he was sure he'd get some marks, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything now, if Cartman laughed at him the next day and for eternity… he didn't care, he didn't care for anything when Cartman kept on biting, kissing and… Oh fuck! Touching him like that… When did Cartman's hands got all the way down there?

Cartman found out that he also liked the taste of Craig's skin, the feel of his skin under his tongue, the feel of his body under his hands, his scent that hypnotized and captured him with every passing second, he asked himself why he never, after so many years of knowing him, never noticed that sweet scent… His hands descended upon the smooth chest, until coming to the jean's waistline, with one hand he applied pressure in between the legs, affirming his suspicions that Craig was more or equally aroused than him, and a humongous cry escaped from the raven's mouth when his fingers started searching, on top of the denim's fabric that was trapping the erection, and then Cartman smirked and leaned back a little, watching what he had caused, a moaning Craig, with completely messed up hair, followed by, flushed cheeks, and red and swollen lips, "Tucker…" was barely said before having Craig on top of him a second time, kissing and slamming him who knows where, his legs moved by themselves while it was Craig's turn to dominate the kiss, Craig's hands that were making their way under his t-shirt, scratching his back with desperation, he could only grunt and hold on to the smaller boy's neck.

They fell down a couple of times as they tried to find a new wall, in the process Eric's shirt was completely opened and taken out of his jeans, Craig's hands eagerly caressed every exposed skin available, although, going lower with a hint of shyness, barely brushing the jean's waistline.

Cartman felt the hard wall unexpectedly hit his back and let a groan leave his lips, not bothering with the pain too much, he had other better sensations filling his mind at the moment, like the apparently experienced slithering tongue, over his neck, journeying to his chest, Craig's hands hotter each time, every inch of skin that came in contact with them, longing for more, needing, becoming addicted to them.

Craig knew deep down in his brain that he would have to stop sometime, that the clothes were getting in the way, but there was no way they could take him away from that succulent skin, not now that he finally had Eric Cartman for himself, and knew that he wanted to taste very millimeter of that lovely peach colored skin. No, he told himself, he didn't just want to, he had to taste every millimeter of that baby soft and satin smooth skin. He controlled himself a bit, and stopped his touches, Cartman opened his eyes in wonder, and Craig thought that he could get lost in those pair of brown eyes his entire life and wouldn't care. It was the first time that he was able to see his eyes so closely, so closely and with that look. He took his lips once again; Cartman wrapped his arms in his back and pulled their bodies closer, while still managing to keep playing tonsil hockey.

The kiss had stopped being only demanding and started having a bit of a certain sweetness added to it, something about the combination made his skin get goosebumps and made him want to give in, something that, he honestly, never ever felt or liked. Cartman moaned softly and his hands let go of Craig, so he could continue working on unbuttoning Craig's shirt, with calmness and slowness, while their lips kept on transmitting all of those messages on his mind and on his skin. His hands went to the bare chest and he couldn't stop the tiny moan that escaped from his lips, because of that strong and big chest, but with a soft and smooth skin.

The kiss was broken when those pair of fingers started pinching a little more roughly, one of his nipples, sending a electric wave all over his back and abdomen, concentrating many more sensations on his erection, that was already in a lot of need before. He let his head fall back to one side while he felt how his shirt was sliding down his shoulders with extreme slowness, a few seconds later the hands were replaced with lips, kissing and sucking his clavicle, making his way downwards.

With the tip of his tongue he traced a nipple, he heard Craig's moan and the way a pair of nails sank deeper in his shoulders, when he decided to add a bit of more pressure and bit down with a bit of force, Craig's scream grew to scandalous levels, which made Cartman distractedly asked himself if they were being too loud, but he didn't have any more time, in what might have seem like at an inhuman speed Craig pushed him off and threw him with so much strength, that his ass hit the ground and he was about to start a fight, but Craig's sudden predatory look when he was crouching on top of him, and his lips returning to his neck while eager hands tried to rip his shirt off left him with a blank mind.

His scent. His taste. His sounds. The way his chest would quickly rise up and down. He had found what would be his doom, he knew it, it was Eric Cartman, Cartman moaning like that underneath his hands while the shirt went flying the other way, the way his skin would shiver every time his fingers traced their way to the button of the jeans, and the loud moan he made when his hand went inside, taking hold of his hidden erection while he laid himself completely on the ground.

"Tucker" Cartman moaned even louder, barely conscious enough to understand what was happening, his brain had limited itself to only three things: Tucker's hands, Tucker's lips and the way both moved over his entire skin. He lifted his hips high enough to help his jeans and underwear fly across the room while he was fighting with his sneakers, a pair of lips over one of his thighs made him lift his view, Tucker slithered his tongue leisurely, like he was tasting the skin, going down, while his hands took care of getting rid of the socks, the last thing of clothes remaining.

"God! Cartman" moaned Craig lifting his face in order to see what was right in from of him, Cartman's cock, red and shinning, proudly standing over the caramel hairs, the marked and slightly baby fat belly, the heaving chest, the red and bruised lips, parted breathing at a fast pace and even higher to those chocolate brown eyes watching him in that way, something exploded inside of him and he jumped on top of him once again, on those red lips that should definitely be catalogued as a sin because of how good they tasted, with one of his hands he steadied himself on the ground, and with the other one he grabbed him by the back of the head, stopping him from getting away, he shouldn't let him get away, never again.

"Don't you think…?" Cartman felt those lips by his cheeks, and coming down to his ear, another shudder of pleasure invaded him and he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation before continuing "…that you should take off your fucking clothes?"

Craig moved away a little bit, just enough to let him get rid of his clothes, but not enough to get rid of the heat that radiated from being this close to the brunette, Cartman's hands went directly to his jeans while he was still having trouble with his t-shirt. In only a few minutes, the last piece of clothing was thrown to the farthest corner of the locker room. The feeling of his skin, of all of his skin, brushing against Cartman's made the desire, if it could happen, grow more in him "Cartman… you have no idea" he groaned laying on top of him, their erections brushing, rubbing, Cartman's hips clashing against his, his nails sinking on his back.

"Fuck, Tucker" growled Cartman, opening his legs a little bit more and letting Craig become comfortable between them, lifting his hips a little more "Fuck!" he almost cried when his steel-hard cock made contact with Craig's steel-hard cock.

"Yes…mmmmmh" Craig hid his face right between Cartman's neck and shoulder, trying to keep his moans down and using his hold on Cartman's shoulders to clash at a rougher pace, it only took them about a couple of more grunts to find a rhythm, their bodies rubbing at the same time, their cocks rubbing with force, trapped between both bodies.

And Craig bit him, exactly in that place, that place that made him go crazy, that always made him lose control, and this time wasn't the exception, he let his head fall backwards, hitting the ground, while he couldn't stop the deep whine "Shit!" that escaped from his throat. And Craig noticed what happened, which made him bite even harder, his back arched completely and he could really feel how his nails were hurting Craig's back every time he scratched him.

"You like that, huh?" he murmured right before biting one more time, it was delicious, a feeling of power that he had never imagined, having Eric Cartman crying and moaning under him. Yes, he definitely never felt this much euphoria before, not even when Thomas became his friend, or when he had vacations.

"You…?" he had to pause his answer do to another bite, "what do you think, Tucker Fucker?"

"That I can make you moan even louder, Fat ass" answered Craig with a very anxious voice, giving that part of Cartman's body one last kiss and moving away a little bit more, Cartman's eyes focused on him, questioning, while spreading his legs wider, but without putting any kind of resistance.

"Talking is easy" barely muttered Cartman, before Craig wrapped his hand around his cock making him close his eyes shut and sighing in relief, letting himself fall back down again, while that hand started going up and down at a deliberately rhythm.

Craig got in a more comfortable position and gave another look at Cartman, eyes closed and sprawled hair on the floor, rosy cheeks and pressing lips, trying to stop any sound from coming out. "Cartman" softly called out Craig, Cartman opened his eyes "I want you to see…" he said right before lowering his head enough to lick the tip little by little, satisfactorily sweet, from Cartman's erection.

"Oh shit!" bemoaned Cartman, not being able to take his eyes from that red tongue licking again and again.

"I told you" said Craig as he stared at him for an instance before swallowing the entire thing in, a grumble a lot louder came from the bulky brunette's throat while he lifted his hips with force, pushing against the raven's mouth. He tried to relax his throat more and started taking hold of Cartman's hips with both hands trying to take control of the rhythm.

"Tucker… if you don't…" Christ, he was having a hard time simply saying a small sentence. Fuck, he was even having a hard time breathing!

Craig slowed down his rhythm a bit, and one of his hands went down to start caressing his balls, taking it in his hands and moving it from one side to the other, Cartman's body started shaking more violently. He let the saliva from his mouth slide down a bit more to wet his free hand and then went even lower, touching the soft skin that went around the entry.

"Ah!" whined Cartman feeling that finger in his opening going too slow and gentle, he started shaking his hips trying to accelerate the process, while Craig's mouth continued to suck and lick his dick, too hot and too wet to keep taking it "Tucker… you better do it now or…"

Craig sucked one more time with more force, making Cartman's body twist in a way that seemed impossible, before abandoning Cartman's dick. He pushed the fingers a little more making Cartman writhed, some more. "Turn the fuck around" he ordered in a deep voice and for the first time in all the years they've known each other, Cartman obeyed without any back talk, getting on his hands and knees on top of the cold ground.

Cartman felt Craig behind his back, felt his thick cock hitting his butt cheeks and he pushed himself back more "Tucker!" he complained asking him to speed things up, the lips behind his back made him grunt in surprise.

Craig made a trail of butterfly kisses until he reached his ear, he could feel his cock between Cartman's butt cheeks, steadying and hurrying him up, he trapped Cartman's earlobe with his teeth and bit down hard.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" cried Cartman asking himself if this was some kind of torture, keeping him waiting for who knows how long.

"Cartman" whispered Craig on a deep and rough voice right next to his ear, his cock started rubbing against those butt cheeks some more "I don't wanna hurt you"

"Just do it already!" answered Cartman turning his face around, his lips were captured by Craig's and he really felt himself melting because of the sensations.

"Impatient" snickered Craig while straightening completely, he touched himself a few times, trying to get his dick wet with the remaining bits of saliva. He spread Cartman's butt cheeks and then pressed the tip against the small whole.

"Shit" Cartman clenched his teeth and pushed, helping Craig getting inside of him, it hurt a bit, they didn't even had lubricant at hand and probably he would still be hurting tomorrow also, but the need to have Craig was too much and that was enough to forget about any uncomfortableness.

"I'm sorry" whispered Craig letting his body fall down on top of Cartman's back and leaving small kisses on the back of his head, trying to make Cartman's body accustomed and trying to steady his own heart beatings.

"I'm more" whispered Cartman right before twisting his hips a little.

"Ready?" asked Craig who was straightening again.

"Yes"

And Craig started moving, at a snail's pace at first, trying to register any signs of wanting to stop from Cartman, but there were none, bit by bit he started to feel how Cartman's body was slowly opening up more and more for him, until he found it. Cartman's back arched while he let out a moan a lot louder and stronger, up until now the loudest of the entire night, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to say "I told you so," but he bit his tongue to stop himself "Right there?"

"Oh Yes… fuck right there, yes" moaned Cartman before feeling the same orgasmic feeling right after "Fucking sweet!" he confirmed a second time.

And then he thrusted with more force, for then to thrust out almost completely just to thrust back in, Cartman's was meeting his thrusts every time and his shameful moaning were filling the room.

He needed to touch himself, he was so close, so fucking close, but at the rhythm Craig was going he knew he couldn't steady himself with one single arm "Touch me!" He finally ordered demandingly.

One of Craig's hands was able to grab hold of his erection, he was barely touching it for a few seconds when he started feeling Cartman's muscles tightening around him, every time more tight and hot, "God… Cartman… No"

"Yes!" Cartman screamed as he felt his powerful orgasm hit him, Cartman's body barely registered Craig's own orgasm, just by the shaking on top of him and the hot substance, Craig smiled before he let himself drop completely on top of Cartman's back, pressing against it and somehow making it more difficult to breathe, but the other boy did not mind, the sensations of his orgasm was so brutal that made anything else feel insignificant.

* * *

**Next Page→**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 4  
↓

There was something about him, his moans, the taste of his kisses or the scent of his skin that had simply captured him. He tangled his fingers with the messy hair and pulled it with force, making his lips available, the ones he bit a few times before introducing his entire tongue inside, he felt how he was squeezing the legs that were currently wrapped around his waist even harder, heels kicking his hips, demanding more velocity.

"God!" yelled Craig as he moved away from the kiss, barely a few centimeters to let him take a deep breath of fresh air "God, Cartman!" he yelled again kicking his hips with more force.

Eric knew that when Craig moaned that way it was because, he was very close to the end, same as him, he managed to get a hand between both bodies, pressed so tightly against each other and as soon as he grabbed hold of the swollen and hard member Craig arched once more "Cartman" he grunted clenching his teeth, pulling out and pushing in with more force, a new hoarse cry escaped from both of their throats. Craig was shaking underneath him, releasing his last drop of semen, while his interior was tightening with so much force, to incredible levels, he pulled out one more time, pushed in with even more force and that's when everything around him started spinning in circles as the incredible feelings of pleasure shot from his groin to the rest of his body.

"Fuck" murmured Craig with a sore voice while Eric's body collapsed on top of him, panting, hot and sweaty. His hands started stroking the wet back with gentleness while he could still feel Eric's seed dripping inside of him.

Eric sighed it in a pleased manner while he started trailing small kisses over Craig's shoulder, he liked that shoulder, he liked the texture of that skin and that perfect form it had to be bitten, and most of all Craig's purring he let escaped if you knew exactly what point to sink your teeth in and with how much intensity. Craig stroked his back in a way that he thought was so sensual, his fingertips barely brushing the skin, sliding almost imperceptibly until reaching his buttocks and going back up once more, leaving behind all the skin shaken and somehow feeling incredible, turning him on again "Tucker" he warned with a soft but firm tone.

"Hmmm" Craig tried to act uninterested as he kept on playing with his hands on top of Eric's back and lifted his legs to keep them around the hips locking them in place, still feeling him inside of him.

"Tucker… your asking for it" warned Eric for the second time.

"Whatever!" sighed a defeated Craig, not that he didn't want to, but being completely honest with himself, if Cartman decided to fuck him for a fourth time that night, he wouldn't be able to walk straight… He might not be able to walk straight for a week. He let his legs fall down his sides, releasing and feeling how Eric abandoned his interior "Ouch!" he cried softly, yes, this meeting will definitely have some consequences for him today.

"I told you so" whispered Eric kissing his forehead before letting himself fall down next to him. "It's because your fucking insatiable"

"Look who's talking, tubby, you don't want me to remind you of last Friday night at my house" answered Craig turning around enough to see him, with a smile on his own face remembering last Friday night in his house, when Eric had finally accepted staying the night over at his place, and of course, the last thing they did until the morning came had been screwing around.

"I still think you put something in my fucking Pepsi" argued Eric, knowing it was a lie, that everything came down to Craig's ways of turning him on automatically, to the way it seemed like he knew very well how to get him hot and even make him beg.

"Just admit how hard I make you" he whispered as he started moving closer to him, his finger under his jaw, forcing him to lift his face.

Eric made a pout that Craig always found so funny, the way his chubby cheeks would blow up, or how his bottom lip would go up a little, "Maybe some times…" he admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"Kay'…" said Craig as he let himself lay in his back on the carpet, he was barely noticing how much his back hurt do to the damage it suffered from being fucked against it. "I hate this carpet"

"You hate it?" asked Eric in a sarcastic voice "You never hate anything. That's a new one, Tucker"

"Well, I especially hate this carpet" he said before flipping him off and turning his back to him "Why do we have to do it here, when we have a fucking bed a few fucking centimeters away?"

"Because beds are damn boring, Tucker" Cartman pulled out a towel from his backpack and started thoroughly cleaning off both of their bodies.

"Mmmm… thanks" said a very pleased Craig while he felt strong hands with soft tissues cleaning his body, it was refreshing in some way, he moaned lightly when he felt a pair of lips kissing his back with sluggishness, almost with veneration. "Cartman?"

"You didn't complain when we did it on top of the desk" he murmured running his tongue over the red marks that the carpet had left on the pale skin of Craig, who shuddered a bit but didn't respond "Or when you fell on the sofa…"

"Those were…" Craig bit back a moan "Oh, fuck… don't stop" he begged when he felt the desire and lust grow again.

"You sure?" Eric asked again rising to the height of the ear "If you want you can be the top"

"No, that's alright" he answered with a slightly trembling voice "After all we still need to do it on the bed"

Cartman's laugh felt like a blast of hot air over his ear "Insatiable" he said kissing his neck.

And Craig could only grunt in reply, yes, he would definitely be sore for the next few days, but whatever.

* * *

Two months, two entire months had passed since Eric discovered Craig spying on him in the showers, after that first time both of them had felt a bit uncomfortable because of what had occurred and had quickly fled from the boy's locker room without having said a single word, but the rest of the night and the next night (which they surprisingly hadn't crossed paths in the entire school) he had kept on thinking of Eric, remembering every single moment, every touch and every kiss, every moan, every shudder. When the night came he couldn't take it anymore and decided to make his way into the Boy's locker room, just like every other night before, only he didn't hide inside a locker this time, he waited sitting down for a couple of minutes until the door was opened and Eric entered, he seemed a bit decentralized, like he couldn't believe Craig was right there, they barely looked at each other before lunging each other against one another. From then on their encounters had become a constant thing in the night, now they didn't only met in the boy's locker room at their school, they also met in both of their houses and lately even in cheap motels. They sometimes barely locked eyes in the halls, it only took one of Eric's stare to make him discretely follow him to some unused room or the janitor's closet, where they would desperately kiss, just to get a taste of what would soon come.

* * *

And this whole agreement seemed convenient for both of them, good sex, without many words, with no strings attached and without any responsibilities, if not counting on one teensy-weensy detail: Eric wanted more. At what point did it stop being only a pure necessity of possessing and getting possessed by Craigs body and turned into a superior attraction? He didn't know, and it wasn't important, he just desired for Craig and him to do something more than hide every night to fuck, and he had been so close to telling him in several occasions, but he would regret it at the very last minute, because he was scared, scared of being rejected, scared of having Craig leave him (which he certainly would) and never coming back, scared of losing the little thing he had and ending up without anything.

"Maybe you could invite that guy who you meet with every night" said Kyle from beside him, and Eric snapped out of his thoughts to look at the Jew kid with curiosity.

Stan shook his head and sighed "To Token's party, the one for every Senior student in South Park High School" he explained.

"No, I don't think he'd feel comfortable" he answered rushedly, without being able to imagine Craig surrounded by a bunch of party animals.

"But, if you like him and he likes you, why don't you want to bring him as your date?" insisted Kyle, that was a topic he loved teasing him with.

"Kyle, why don't you drop it?" Kenny came to Eric's rescue, he wasn't in the mood for a fight between his Super Best Friend and his redheaded friend.

"Yes you stupid ginger. Just fucking drop it already. Shut your goddamn Jew mouth"

"Another thing is, your pressuring him, maybe he's just one of his many fuck toys he loves having and nothing more"

Eric tried to open his mouth for a second to support Kenny, but he quickly understood the comment the blond had made and kept his mouth shut, turning to look at Kenny with a confused expression.

"You know, like what you had with Butters a few months ago" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for Cartman to be having those kind of friends, in those type of relationships it's very easy for one of them to end up falling in love and then getting hurt" commented Stan with a hurried voice and Eric thought to himself if the Hippie had seen right through him.

"But if they make things clear right from the start nobody has to end up getting hurt" Kenny tried to defend the bulky brunette again "You both left them clear right from the beginning?" the blond asked now turning towards Eric.

"Well…" Eric didn't know how to answer that, a few seconds later he realized he had to give a clearer answer.

"See?" asked both Stan and Kyle towards Kenny after the long paused silence from Eric "That's exactly what happens when you take everything for granted, especially a relationship with someone just to have a good time in bed"

"But…" started Kenny, but Eric interrupted.

"Want to stop now you guys. What is all of this bull shit! What are you my fucking mom?" he said a little blushed now, many other students who were passing by kept on staring at them with a playful expression "Stop talking about my fucking private life in front of everyone" he screamed a little pissed off, his friends gave him embarrassed looks, but that still didn't get rid of his anger and with firm steps he headed to the cafeteria. At least he would see Craig in a few more hours, and maybe it would be a good time to get a couple of things clear with him, even having to get rid of his fears of losing him, he couldn't keep on being in love with him if he wasn't going to be loved back.

* * *

The moment he walked pass those doors that led to the school's exit, he felt the cold night air brushing against his face and in some way that made him feel refreshed and calmed enough to let go of some of the rage he was feeling.

He had been walking down the hallways where he knew Eric and his friends would probably be, he thought he might walk right passed him and discretely brush his fingers against his or maybe just let him know/see he was there, provoking him a little to remind him of what awaited him tonight, with what he wasn't counting on was the type of conversation he would hear.

He sat with his legs crossed in the grass and leaned his back against the rough trunk of oak, while he remembered again and again that Eric had never lied to him, that he hadn't tricked him, that he never left anything clear between them and that he couldn't get angry over something like this. Besides, he couldn't be surprised that Eric actually had those type of friends, he himself had had a couple of them last year, but he never lasted more than a couple of weeks, more time would be dangerous, risking one of them falling in love or the both of them falling in love, it would complicate things too much and because of that same reason he had thought that maybe, just maybe, Eric and him had something different, but he had been completely mistaken.

He gave one look up at the sky, the clouds looked a lot more fueled and darker than normally for a night in May, it might rain in a few minutes. He breathed in deeply, trying to organize his thoughts, he knew he liked Eric, otherwise they wouldn't have been going at it like rabbits for the past sixty days, but he also knew it would hurt not seeing him again, keeping distance from him, because he guessed that that _like_ was, if it hadn't already turned to, into something more, it wasn't just uncontrollable lust anymore, many nights spent together the touches had turned each passing day more intimate, different sensations, a lot of more giving. A goosebump ran down his spine at the same time he was hearing how the strong thunder started and how the sound of falling rain came too, but he still was unable to move out of there, supporting himself against the trunk, feeling how the rain started soaking his hair, face and blue jacket, his mind was too far away, farther away, remembering those moments of intimacy, of soft caresses and slow kisses, those nights where he thought Eric wanted to tell him a lot more than what he said, those nights where he had to bite his own tongue to stop himself from saying what he felt: That he had fallen in love with him.

* * *

If there was something he had learned about Craig from these past two months had been that he was an extremely punctual person and someone who absolutely hated those people who were always late, by general he would get pissed off if he was left kept waiting for more than three minutes and he was tardy by almost an hour.

He walked from his bed to the window that had a view of the park near his house, he could clearly see the pouring rain that would get stronger and stronger every second, he sighed and went back to his bed, watching some T.V. If Craig wanted to have something more than what they had now, he would have to at least tell Stan and Kenny, and that was something very difficult, he could imagine how shocked the hippie boy would be for a couple of days and the sick pervert wanting to hear all the 'juicy details' of his relationship, that wouldn't go so bad, but he wasn't so sure about Craig's own friends and his family.

He started getting a little worried over Craig's absence, and thirty minutes later he was convinced he wasn't showing up. During the whole time they were together they'd never stopped seeing each other one single night.

He turned and turned in bed, thinking of any reasons on why Craig would stood him up, especially this night when Cartman was going to make things clear between them and their relationship.

"Maybe it's a sign, or maybe Craig simply got bored of me and decided to try someone else" he told himself as he closed his eyes and tried to get some shut eye.

* * *

When Craig opened his eyes he felt a terrible headache, he felt that his lips felt like they were on fire and was very thirsty, softly closing his eyes again, the whiteness from that ceiling only made him feel worse.

"Tucker?" asked Eric who was getting closer to him.

Craig twisted his face too quickly, his headache only worsen while he tried to focus his vision on Eric, who was on front of him with a small plastic cup between his hands.

"Cartman" Perfect, that was exactly who he wanted to see at this moment.

"It's best if you don't talk too much, your fever still hasn't gone down…you should try and sleep a little more" explained Eric getting his hair out of his face, Eric's hands felt as cold as ice over his skin, cold and refreshing.

"Thirsty" he barely managed to mumble, his throat was burning too much to try and keep talking more.

"Yes…sure" Eric was quick and fed him the water, helping Craig up by gently taking hold of his head.

He barely gave two gulps and they tasted more refreshing than water normally tasted, Eric's frozen hand on the back of his head made a goosebump run down his spine, he got his face away from the cup letting him know that he didn't want to drink anymore and Eric understood right away and let Craig laid on the bed again, he stared at Eric, while the other was putting the plastic cup in the table.

"The nurse said that the medicine for your fever should start taking effect in a couple of more hours" Eric told him while sitting in one of the couple of chairs by the bed, still with a little bit of shyness he took one of the burning hands between his, Craig let out a tiny sigh and closed his eyes again, moments later his steady breathing let the brunette know that the other boy had fallen sleep again.

By the look from outside he knew that it was only a matter of time for the morning to arrive, he had stayed awake all night, watching out for Craig as he slept and asking himself over and over again what the fuck was the raven doing outside, in the park, under the horrible rain. When he had found him he was burning up and was shaking uncontrollably, Eric had tried to help him get up and also tried to take him to the hospital, but it seemed like Craig didn't want to cooperate, so he had to carry him all the way to the nearest hospital, the doctor was furious at both of them for coming in this late at midnight and completely soaked to the bones, but his attitude soon changed when he saw how much fever Craig had. After drying himself off he started talking to a nurse and ended up convincing her on letting him stay the night to take care of Craig.

He rested his head on the bed, still not letting go of Craig's hands and closed his eyes, very few seconds after he also ended up falling sleep.

* * *

If he ever had any doubts over whether he was really starting to feel something other than purely physical attraction for Craig during these two months, all of the doubts came flying out the window the moment he saw him under the morning light, under the thin hospital sheets, with his relaxed face, his rosy lips, partly opened, letting the air escape softly, his chest rising up and down rhythmically and his onyx hair splattered all over the pillow, tangled, but still looking cute. And beyond all of that beauty and attraction, what Craig awoken in him was the feeling of wanting to protect, of taking care of him and never leaving him alone.

What reasons could Craig have had to remain so many hours under the rain? What problems could he be having right now? Craig was doing well in every class, he had some very good friends, and his parents weren't that crazy anymore. Then? What could have changed? What could have affected him this much to make him react like this? Cartman thought that it didn't matter what had happened, that no matter how big his problems were they didn't matter, he would probably have to help him, there had to be a way to do it and he had to find it, because Craig mattered, and a lot, because he knew there was no going back, he was falling deeper in love with him, if he hadn't already fallen as deeper as someone could.

* * *

The light somehow woke him up, he was feeling a little dizzy, like out of place, he blinked a few times trying to adjust to that bright light until finally he did, when he turned his head to figure out where he was exactly, the first thing he saw and recognized was that stare and that silky brown hair.

"You're awake." Cartman said while standing up in one jump and walking nearer to him, Craig still looked a bit confused, like he didn't know what was going on. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

Craig felt how everything came back to him, the conversation he heard, the rage mixed with hurt for knowing that to Eric he was only another one of his many friends with benefits, one out of many others. The discovery that in reality it was too late because, he had already fallen for him in some way. The rain and the desire to mourn, the way his body had refused to move when he was sitting against the trunk of oak, feeling the rain fall and wishing that in some way the rain would clean his wounds. It was the moment to act; getting rid of what could keep on hurting him the most.

"The nurse said that if you don't get in the rain again, with the medicines she gave you last night and with today's you'll be good as new in no time" Cartman kept on explaining still a little worried because of the silence coming from Craig.

"Good…" mumbled Craig in a bored voice, like the one he used so many years ago back in 4th grade, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Cartman "Have you been here the entire time?" He was remembering, almost like a small flashback, the presence of Eric helping him drink some water.

"Yes" Eric got even closer to the bed, but he didn't have enough courage to touch Craig, something in his stomach was fluttering, something in the way Craig was looking at him scared him "You had a very high fever and I was worried…"

"You didn't have to stay the entire night, Cartman" answered Craig while trying his best to make his voice sound as harsh as ever and his expression as cold as he could.

"Yes, I had to, I was fucking worried" Cartman pulled on his hair and made it messy, feeling more uncomfortable every passing second "The doctor said you can go back home tonight"

Craig blew softly, feeling how he was getting tired again "You obviously realize that I can't go and fuck with you tonight anyways" he shrunk himself and pulled the covers over himself, an excuse to do something with his hands and avoid looking at Eric.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Asked an incredulous Cartman, that phrase was so out of place that he was thinking about calling the nurse to make sure the fever was gone for sure.

"We'll talk later, now I'm feeling a little tired" continued Craig with the same bored tone and turned his entire body around the bed, turning his back against Cartman. He closed his eyes to sleep, he could feel his hurt and tired arms and legs more now, like he had just went through some rigorous body workout. It must be the fever.

Cartman blinked several times, only watching Craig's back and still lost in the conversation "You really think that's what's important right now?"

"No" accepted Craig "What's important right now is that I want to sleep at this precisely moment" His voice still sounded too harsh and tensed. He was hoping that when Eric finally left he could relax and even sleep.

Cartman didn't answer back immediately, he walked around the bed and leaned in on top of Craig's face, who still remained with his eyes closed but his face didn't reflect the relaxed expression he had last night. "You had some very high fevers the whole night, and you must be exhausted, but…"

Craig sighed deeply; he seemed a little more relaxed. But he still remained with closed eyes "You brought me last night, right?"

"Yes, you never came to my house, I thought something might've happened to you, I look for you…And finally found you in the park, next to a trunk, under the rain"

"Oh…" Craig didn't remember anything about Cartman coming to the park for him.

"Why were you there?" he asked with the softest voice he could manage, he couldn't fight the temptation and his fingers were lost in the thick strands of onyx hair, he immediately felt how Craig was shuddering under his touch, even with this he didn't stop "Why were you under the rain?"

"Thanks for bringing me last night" murmured Craig, evading the questions and really wishing that Eric wouldn't stop his caresses, he felt relaxed and heartwarming…

"There's nothing to be thankful for" answered Cartman, he closed in on Craig and gave him one small kiss on the commeasure of his lips. He felt how Craig sighed in sonorously.

"Cartman…What are you doing?" How was he supposed to get rid of the feelings he had for Eric when he kept on insisting on acting that way.

"I was really worried for you" Cartman whispered right next to his ear.

"You don't need to be worried" he hurriedly tried to make that clear to Cartman, the same time when he started pushing back his body away from his, pulling back even with Cartman's light touches "It's none of your business"

"But, Tucker, it is my business, if there's something that's bothering you, a problem, anything…" he started to ask.

"You and me fuck, fat ass" interrupted Craig opening his eyes to stare at Eric, how he wished for those chocolate brown eyes to not hypnotize him like that "My problems and ways are only mine, you don't have anything to do with this, I thought after getting your ass kicked by Mysterion you'd abandoned your stupid hero complex"

"We just fuck?" murmured Cartman with a hurt tone completely forgetting about the last comment.

"Please, fat ass, seriously, I'm tired and you did a good thing today, leave me alone and maybe in a few days we might see each other…" Craig fell back to the bed trying to appear relaxed.

"You know what?" said Cartman with an angrier voice, the angriest voice Craig had ever heard Cartman use in the entire time of knowing the other, he'd never heard him use that tone on even Kyle and keeping in mind of how many times the large brunette had used a pissed off or aggressive voice on the small Jew "If this is only a fuck to you then maybe it's time we put a stop to it"

"To me?" Craig growled "Come on, Cartman, to both of us, don't be cynical."

"Yes, to both of us" accepted Cartman "but not anymore…" Cartman swallowed the urge to scream at him that he actually wanted something other than sex "Screw you Craig… I'm going home" he finally said as he turned around and with fast and long steps exited the door.

Craig observed in silence Eric's retreating form, when the sound of the door being slammed hit him he felt even more miserable than how he felt before, he curled himself into a ball, covering himself with the thin sheets, he could feel his beating heart and feel an overwhelming desire to scream out all the pain, the pain of seeing how the truth had scared Eric away. He knew it was better this way, but it still hurt. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes and repeated to himself over and over again that it wasn't right to cry over something like this, that all of this was something that will soon pass, that he could overcome it.

* * *

As he made his way to Stan's room his legs lost the strength and his arms fell down, it was over, Craig and him had ended with that that didn't even had a name, maybe, it was better this way, it wasn't convenient for him to fall for someone who didn't take him seriously, Craig had said it himself _"We just fuck"_ but how much would Cartman give for it to not only be that, just a fuck.

"Eric!" Screamed Kenny as soon as Cartman entered their friend's room and Cartman tried to not roll his eyes because of the problem he just had, the last thing he wanted was to be with his friends in a sleep over.

"Dude, you took a long ass time to get here" commented Stan.

"Yes, I know…" Cartman gave one last look to the door, the temptation to go back to his house was too big, but he wanted to take his mind off of Craig and still needed to work on his final school assignments, although he didn't understand the teacher's fixations on leaving them last minute assignments when school was almost over and especially for them who were seniors, about to finish High school. "I guess we don't have to put up with Algebra"

"We're almost done" informed Kyle with a satisfied and proud smile "But Stan and me can work on Algebra while Kenny and you work on the essay"

During the next two hours he remained in silence, concentrating on his work, trying to keep his mind away from Craig and what he had just told him, but it wasn't something that easy, Kenny corrected his spelling at least a dozen times.

"Are you sure everything's okay, buddy?" asked the blond next to him as he gave him back his essay, right after having fixed the spelling again.

"I hope so, you already fixed it"

"I'm talking about you, you're like gone in Lala land" Stan and Kyle paid more attention when they heard Kenny kept on talking "You sure nothing bad has happened between you and your special guy?"

"Oh, that guy, well I think we've broken things off" answered Cartman while shrugging his shoulders, like not really caring about it "I'm hungry. Is breakfast ready yet? Let's go." he asked with false joy, the last thing he needed was to have to explain everything about it with more details to his friends.

"What happened?" asked Stan, as the four of them hurried in getting their backpacks ready for school.

"Nothing, I just think we needed to end things. You said it yourself, someone could end up getting hurt" Although of course, Cartman knew it was too late to take precautions, he had already gotten hurt.

"Surely you must be at least a bit… affected" said Kyle looking at Cartman mindfully "But it'll soon pass… it has to pass"

And Cartman wanted to believe him.

* * *

**Next Page→**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 5  
↓

Forgetting wasn't as easy as he first thought, even though he didn't cross paths with him in any of the halls and in the few classes they shared he would hide in the last row, he couldn't stop thinking about him, him and how funny he could be in some occasions, or the moments they had spend together. But Craig still had hope, ten days had barely passed since their "break up" and he knew that it would take a little more time to stop thinking about Cartman.

He had looked for some kind of comfort in Tweek's arms, the coffee-addict, quite handsome and who has had a crush on Craig for quite some time, he had just been with him a couple of times, and in both times his mind had always been far, thinking on what might Eric be doing and if he was also in somebody else's arms, the pain of merely thinking about it made him decide that for right now he didn't need that type of comfort. He would rather prefer to jack off at night thinking of Eric than to keep on tormenting himself with doubts when he was fucking Tweek.

* * *

"You still haven't decided on who to take to Token's party?" asked Kyle, What? The trillion time this week?

"Stupid Jew, I told you yesterday, the day before yesterday, on Monday and half an hour ago" replied Eric, gritting his teeth and more than a little pissed off "I'm not going to that party, I don't feel like it."

"But it'll be fun" affirmed Stan "Clyde and Jimmy have gotten tequila and we won't have adult supervision cause' we'll practically be almost graduated and besides, teenagers from all around South Park are also going"

"I know that, everything" Eric had managed to find out about that and _"other things" _that certainly didn't include Craig attending, and that made him even more unhappy, what if Craig and him bump into one another on the halls or in one of the rooms, but they would avoid looking at the other, it was like if both of them were too embarrassed. "But if you stop asking me, if you quit pissing me off, and If I suddenly decide to go, I'll go alone, I don't want the two of you to keep on wanting to find me a boyfriend/girlfriend, and especially not with fucking Kenny that I didn't know was just like Butters in the inside, that poor asshole seems to kiss the ground I walk on" he said the last comment while pointing a finger at Kyle.

"Well, if it really hurts you that much to have broken things off with your friend with benefits, why don't you go and look for him? The party might be a good place to talk to him" tried to advice Kyle, Eric knew that to his friends it didn't exist the minimum possibility at believing that he would be with Craig Tucker.

"I'll think about it" accepted Eric, for the trillion time again "But I won't go with anyone and that's my final word" Kyle gave a small bounce of joy and Stan smiled like the Cheshire cat. Eric thought that going to a party wouldn't be so bad after all; it wasn't like it was actually something he couldn't stand.

* * *

The school was filled with nosy and tattle-tales that spied and listened to conversations of students and teachers to later on tell the rest of the boys and girls, that's how the rumors were born. That's how the rumor had reached Craig: Eric Cartman was going out with one of his friends, his Super Best Friend, Kennii or Kennah, he wasn't so sure how you pronounced his name and the truth is that he didn't care, not one bit.

He was sitting in his friend's table, enjoying one of the last meals he'd be having in the school, all around him Clyde, Token and Tweek were enthusiastically talking about all the possibilities for them after their classes were over, Craig already had everything clear in what he was going to do, his dad had taken care of training him for it and even though the ideal thing for him was to start right away after finishing High School, he could always take a few days off, or entire weeks if he needed to, before working at one of the companies from Tucker's corporation. His mind stopped processing that to pay closer attention to the kid who entered the cafeteria at the moment, surrounded by a small crowd, impatient to hear his different comments on how wonderful Cartman could be as a boyfriend. Craig very much against his will had to admit that the idiot was good looking, he was, his hair was that of a golden blonde tone, in a cute messy and shinny way, his eyes were baby blue and his skin was very pale, but Craig was still taller than him.

His food stopped having a good taste as soon as he saw Cartman appear a few seconds later, walking in quick and firm steps towards Kennii or Kennah, Why the fuck hadn't he ever paid attention to the name throughout all these past years? Cartman whispered something to his ear and the blonde kid nodded his head with a smile on his face, he gave a quick sip to his chocolate milk bottle while watching how Eric was still standing with his arms crossed across his chest, he honestly didn't appear to look too happy. When Kennii or Kennah got on his feet, both boys started walking, with the undivided attention of the other students, to someplace outside of the cafeteria. Craig gave his plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Clyde and crossed his arms "Just four more days left and the classes will be over and you won't ever have to see him again" he reminded himself, but he wasn't so sure that that would cheer him up.

* * *

"I think we need to get a couple of things straight" Said Eric while clenching his teeth, pissed off at hearing all the rumors about his so called _relationship_ with Kenny and especially at staring at the blonde who seemed to be walking on clouds because of it.

"If you're talking about the party, we can meet at my house around 7 and then we can go to a hotel" answered the perverted blond with a flirtatious wink and a bright smile.

"No, look, I don't know what that goddamn Jew asshole told you, or what you're dirty ass mind is thinking, but the fact that that night I let you give me a B.J didn't mean anything to me, it was a stupid mistake and I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you to the party, I don't even know if I'm going" Eric still felt stupid at kissing Kenny in the first place, after seeing how Craig and Tweek had went to a hotel and hadn't come back some hours later. And he felt relieved that he hadn't taken things farther than a blow job, because his best friend's touch had only proven to him that he still wasn't ready to let anyone take away Craig's place.

"But… I thought you were lonely and that maybe we could have a good time, that's all" murmured the blonde against Eric's ear while kneading the brunette's butt "You know, no strings"

Eric grabbed the other boy's wrists and separated his hands from his butt with a little more force than what he'd wanted "No, thanks, like I told you in that occasion, I don't feel like going out with anyone right now, not even in the _no strings attached_ type."

"Look, Cartman…" started to argue Kenny in an angry tone.

"No, you look, stop adding more details to the rumor that you and I are boyfriends, if you don't want me to make it clear to the whole school that we're not really dating" warned Eric before turning around and walking to the hallway, leaving the other boy very offended.

* * *

**Next Page→**


	6. Chapter 6

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

**Warnings **→ An extremely OOC Cartman. I think? Although, he did seem to have a heart those two times, you know? When he cried because Kenny was dying and when he saved Kyle's life. So... Is he _really_ Out Of Character? Can't someone like _Eric Cartman _have a heart? Don't answer that. **lol**

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 6  
↓

The day before the last day of school, it was night out and Craig couldn't do anything other than toss and turn in bed, the noise from the huge party that his friend was having downstairs didn't let him concentrate even a little, even after the insistence from all of his friends he ended up deciding that this wasn't what he needed right now, he just needed to sleep and wait after he wakes up the next morning all of his classes would finally be over and he could finally start his summer vacation, then he'll probably lock himself in his room before convincing his dad on letting him spend some time in France, at his grandparent's house who he loved very much, putting a lot of more distance between him and Cartman was the perfect solution to stop feeling so sad and miserable.

He also knew that Token had invited every single senior and a lot of other people to the party, including Eric, and he was probably here with that little boyfriend of his, who he still hasn't been able to remember his name, but he did remember that he hated him, for having something he longed for, and very much.

The cheers of his friends let him know that the party was at its prime time, and that there was no way he would be able to sleep. Tired and in a bad mood he grabbed his bag and packed a change of clothes and everything he would need to take a bath. He ignored and flipped off a bunch of his classmates who wanted to make a toast with him, including a very drunk and very affectionate Bebe right before making his way to an empty hallway, once inside he let out a sigh of relief.

He barely walked a few steps and saw that one of the opened rooms was being used as a couple's love nest, various couples were kissing and hugging, that scene made his stomach twirl, how he wished he could be kissing and hugging someone: Cartman.

* * *

He had barely been in the party an hour and that was more than enough, he was so bored, almost all of his friends were already paired up with someone, dancing and drinking, and the one who wasn't, Kenny, was on the hunt, something that to him, at the moment wasn't in his plans. The second he started being the hunted he decided that it was better to leave, he made sure to let Stan know, better safe than sorry, although he seemed to be too occupied with Wendy, and he made his way to the door's exit.

All of the hallways were deserted, it was pretty late and a lot of the kids were swimming in the pool ant the ones who weren't were dancing in different rooms.

His steps took him involuntarily to the school and to the Boys locker room where everything had started "Dirty Voyeuristic fag" he whispered as he opened the door, the bathroom lights were turned on but it was empty, it was what he expected anyways.

He slowly advanced on the marble floor and he let himself fall completely backwards on one of the benches, staring at the ceiling was something that seemed to be very interesting as he remembered all of the beautiful moments lived inside these four walls and that special shower stall. Even though they had taken a lot of showers together, they would always rush to make it in time to their classes to not let anyone get suspicious; therefore he'd never had the opportunity to do with Craig everything he wanted to do to him inside the shower. And what was even worse was that he thought he would never get the chance now.

* * *

He reached the wooden door that was the entry to the Boys locker rooms and sighed, since Eric and him had split up he hated going to those showers, but he would always return anyways, and whenever he showered or dressed he remembered how the things had started, a lot of times he had surprised himself by turning around and looking at the locker he had used to spy on Cartman, he would even open it up just to make sure Eric wasn't there to pay him back, he would always end up disappointed at realizing he was alone.

But this wouldn't be the occasion, the moment he entered the room the first thing he did was lock the door, when he turned around the first thing he saw was Eric's surprised face, he was sitting on one of the benches closed to the first shower and he really looked angry and bashful.

"Well, Tucker, I see you haven't lost the habit of spying. What are you doing here?" he said the first thing that came to mind, anything that came to his mind just to stop staring at him with his mouth wide open and cheeks as red as a tomato.

"It's not what you think" Craig rushed to defend himself, making his voice sound a little firmer "Besides, it's too late to be taking a shower at this hour"

"If the most boring person in all of South Park says so" after that was said, Craig huffed and puffed before he advanced with firm steps to where Eric was sitting.

The raven tiredly sighed "I mean that I didn't come here to spy on you"

"Got it" Craig let his bag fall to the floor and stood up, watching, or better said waiting for him to stand up and leave, he didn't liked the idea of taking a shower in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be at Token's party?" asked Craig after a moment of silence, having the brunette so close made him remember more things and even made him think of telling him how he felt, after all the last day of school was in just one more day, and after that he might never see him again.

"And what about you, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Kennii or Kennah or whatever the hell his name is?" asked Craig after not getting an answer from Eric.

"He is not my boyfriend" Eric put his elbows on his knees and his face between his hands "An his name is Kenny"

"Oh… well whatever it is" answered Craig quickly and hiding the smile that was starting to show at the corner of his lips by Eric's confession.

"You still haven't answered me" continued Eric.

"You either"

"I got bored at the party… and I came back" said Eric looking more closely. How bad could it be to ask and receive a no? It would be worse not asking?

"I'm sure everyone would be all over you, hitting on you, that doesn't sound so boring" Craig knew that that comment was unjustified but he didn't know what else to say, his mind kept on repeating over and over again _"Kiss him"_ or _"Tell him you still like him, that you love him"_

"And I'm sure you know that I hate that" Eric said in an annoyed voice while standing up.

"Were you going to take a bath too?" asked in a little too happy and high-pitched voice, the raven quickly started cursing himself for his question the moment he saw Eric's eyes light up.

"Is that invitation?"

"No" Craig quickly tried to clear that out "I just want to know what you're doing here if you're not going to take a shower, You waiting for one of your many friends with benefits?" And there it was again, the undeniable jealousy that makes him lose his cool and sanity.

"I don't have many friends with benefits" replied quickly the brunette "I just… wanted to come here" he said while shrinking his shoulders and evading the raven's burning eyes, he knew Craig could probably tell that he felt nostalgia for the times they had spent together and that that was the reason on why he'd come here.

"That's not what I heard anyways" said Craig who was trying to crush any hopes left in the possibility of Eric missing him.

"Not everything you hear everywhere is true, Tucker, you should know that by now" he said in a disappointed voice, if Craig had realized he missed him he hadn't given it any importance at all, "And you? Been going out with Tweek lately?"

This question had taken his guard down. How the fuck did Cartman know about Tweek?

"It's just something that… I saw one day" explained Eric noticing the confusion on those dark blue eyes.

"Now we demand to know what we do?" counter attacked Craig a little more annoyed "On who we meet with?"

"You're the one who started it" replied Eric while looking at Craig "You're the one who was worried if I was going to meet with my boyfriend."

"I just wanted to know if I needed to leave to give the love birds more space" responded Craig with his teeth clenched and still fighting with his desire to kiss him.

"You know what Tucker Fucker? This is fucking ridiculous" Eric advanced on him, walking a few steps towards Craig "There's something I don't understand and that now that we're finally alone, just you and me I would like you to make it clear to me"

"I'm sure there are millions of things you don't understand, fat ass" Craig said the insult as harsh as he could, like the old days, when him and Cartman were only enemies "It's obvious by your report cards"

Eric decided to ignore that provocation "Why the hell did you change your mind from day to night? Why did you stay under the pouring rain that night and then said all those things to me?"

"What I was doing under the damn rain is only my problem"

"Why the fuck did you change your mind? What made you decide from a minute to the next that you didn't want to see me anymore?" insisted Eric, not wanting to lose so easily.

"Why should we have continued with something that didn't have any future?" he said while shrinking his shoulders "In a relationship of simply fucking anyone can end up getting hurt, why risk ourselves?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain…" Eric stopped dead in his tracks and gave another look at Craig, remembering those exact same words in another person, in another place, in a hallway that Craig shouldn't have been in and that's when he finally put the missing piece to that unsolved puzzle "Hold on a second, you heard us" he said while pointing "You were listening"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and if that was all you wanted to ask I should tell you to leave and let me take my damn shower now" said Craig trying to sound and seem unaffected by Eric's words.

"Hell no, I won't go, you and me are going to straighten this whole thing out right now" replied Eric while grabbing him by the arms and pulling him to one of the benches.

"Fat ass, you have no right to touch me or grab me" Craig whined, even though he let himself be pulled to the bench and sat down, in front of him Eric kneeled, leaving their faces at the same height.

"It's not the first time I touch you so don't make yourself the pure and untouched virgin" replied Eric still not letting go of his arm "You heard us, heard what the hippie said"

"I don't know what you're…"

"Don't interrupt me" whined Eric, Craig gave him an offended look but remained silent "You heard us, heard when they told me to clear out what was it I had going on with that boy who I kept on meeting at night and heard that I didn't know what to say, that's why you got so angry, that's why you left me"

"That's not true" He knew his voice had sounded too shaken for Eric to believe in him, so he flipped him off but knew it was no use.

"Oh Tucker!" breathed out Eric relaxing a little more "Now everything makes sense, that's why you didn't want to be with me anymore, because you thought I only looked at you like a friend with benefits just like all the other ones, because I didn't take you seriously"

"That's what we are… were" cleared out Craig, his heart was racing a lot more and he tried to hide the fact that he was breathing in so agitatedly.

"I accept, that that's what we were" agreed Eric "But that doesn't mean that that's what I felt or what I wanted"

"Jesus Christ!" yelled a pissed off Craig "That's what you told Stan, Kyle and the blondie" The moment he realized what he just said he knew he had fucked things up big time.

"It's a good thing you didn't hear the conversation" smiled Eric, if Craig had listened to that and had reacted like that because of it, it was because he definitely felt something for him, what other reason could he have had to have freaked out so much?

"Leave me alone, will you?" asked while trying to free his arms from Eric's strong hold.

"No" Eric squeezed with a little harder at Craig's wrists "Now you're going to listen to me and then you can do whatever the hell you want to" Craig sent him a untrusting look but finally accepted "I know that we might have started with something like let's_fuck and period_, but you know that that has changed, and a lot, during this time I felt more and more attracted to you, and I'm not simply talking about physical attraction, or just because of the sex, but also about fondness… I…" Eric took a deep breath, Craig's face looked unreadable "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, and would have liked to start something with you other than _just fuck_"

"What are you saying?" asked with his voice in a thread, too astonished to think clearly.

"That, I wanted to tell you a few days ago, that I didn't want to keep on seeing each other in secret, or without any strings or anything, I wanted everything from you, not to simply to just fuck you for a couple of hours in a dark place."

"I…"

"That doesn't matter anymore" replied Eric before finally releasing his hold on Craig's hands and getting to his feet "I know that we'll be finishing High School tomorrow and that we won't ever cross paths again, but I didn't want to let you go without leaving things clear, for me it was and is something so much more than _just a fuck_"

"Cartman…" Craig got on his feet from a bounce "Cartman" he repeated holding his shoulders and shaking his head side to side.

"Tucker?" asked Eric who didn't want to get more emotional, feeling Craig's hands trapping him against his body, his smell every time stronger.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything at the hospital that day?"

"Well because…" it was harder for him to think or answer, feeling Craig's breath almost hitting his lips "Because you said I didn't have any right to worry… practically you…" He didn't get to finish explaining, Craig's lips closed on his in a delicious and much missed kiss.

* * *

**Next Page→**


	7. Chapter 7

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Craiman; Craig Tucker/Eric Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Craig likes to secretly spy on Cartman while he showers... One day Cartman finds out that someone has been spying on him in his 'private' shower time._

* * *

**A/N→ **FINALLY! It's here! It's here! It's finally here! I give you the final chapter on my Craig/Cartman story.

* * *

❤ If I Was Your Bar Of Soap... I'd Be So Happy ❤  
Chapter 7  
↓

He was sure he was dreaming, that he was having one of _those_ dreams when he felt something wet and hot all over his dick, maybe that was still part of the dream, or maybe not, he decided when a hand made him spread his legs a little wider, and that mouth sucked so much harder "Oh fuck!"

"Good morning" murmured Craig stopping a little to look at Eric before taking Eric's dick back in his mouth, he felt how Eric's fingers tangled themselves in his hair and would pull harder whenever he sucked faster.

"Tucker… God" cried Eric knowing he wouldn't last long, the job Craig was doing with his mouth down there was phenomenal "Yes…Yes… Suck it like that. Just like that. Mmmm… That's a good Craig." His hands pulled Craig's hair harder and he lifted his hips trying to strengthen the speed and force.

Craig smiled with Eric's dick still inside his mouth and while he squeezed the base with a hand with the other one he went a little lower, until he touched the pink and tight hole, he felt Eric lean back a little and then he pushed a pair of fingers in.

"That feels soooo fucking good" said Eric with his voice sore feeling how the fingers were pushing in little by little.

Craig squeezed the base a little harder and twisted his fingers inside of Eric, rubbing softly, and then he got the effect he was looking for: Eric arched so much that for a minute there he was scared that he might hurt himself while he cried and moaned something impossible to understand. He sucked a lot harder, until he let go of Eric's dick and took it once again in his mouth, Eric's body convulsed so much more underneath him and that's when he felt it, his body shaking and a huge amount of warm and sweet liquid entered his mouth.

"Tucker… God" breathed out Eric with almost no breath left as he felt Craig's tongue licking away any cum from his too sensitive member.

Craig finally got off from on top of Cartman and laid right beside him, Eric still had his eyes closed and was sweating slightly, but he still snuggled closer to him.

"That was one heck of a good morning greeting" finally managed to say Eric letting his head fall on Craig's neck and moving his body closer to his, liking how his naked body was sticking together with Craig's own warm and naked body.

"You liked it? That makes me so happy" whispered Craig in Eric's ear, he felt how the boy's body shivered slightly, while he massaged his back with one of his hands. His erection rubbed against Eric's leg and made the brunette let out a nervous laugh.

"Well" the bigger boys hand started gently caressing the raven's stomach until he stopped right above his erection "I see somebody else is also awake" his fingers closed around the large member. Craig moaned softly at the contact, while his hand that was caressing Eric's back stopped and pulled him closer.

"Cartman…"

Eric began giving butterfly kisses and light bites over Craig's shoulder as his hand started rubbing at faster speed, and Craig was squeezing his back even tighter, "You're so fucking sexy when you're making those sounds" he whispered while Craig kept on moving his hips against Eric's hand and moaning softly.

"God…!" Craig pressed his hands on Eric's back harder and moved his hip faster, he was so hard by the blow job he had given Eric and knew that he couldn't last much longer and then those teeth sank themselves on his shoulder blades in a very familiar and fucking arousing way that he couldn't wait any longer, "Cartman!" with a deep moan and still shaking his hips and the rest of his body, he shoot himself on Eric's fingers, and over both of their stomachs.

Eric gave him a kiss on the chin and on his mouth before letting go of him and hugging him "Do we really need to get up soon?" he whispered after feeling how Craig's body relaxed completely.

"We're going to have to do it sometime" Craig still remained with his eyes closed, enjoying what a morning with Eric was. "But I think we can still have some free time"

"Sweet" Eric yawned and arranged his head over Craig's body, ready to sleep their whole remaining free time "I didn't sleep last night at all and I'm still exhausted"

Craig giggled a bit as he covered the both of them with a fluffy blanket "So you're tired" sighed Craig. After their whole reconciliation in the boy's locker room they went outside while holding hands, walking together for the first time in the streets, of course no kids their age actually saw them, but Mr. Marsh who was outside at that time of night did and knowing Randy, like it's has happened before with all of the good gossips, he will surely tell someone he had seen them together, even though that wasn't going to be a problem anymore. They had ran off to the nearest motel they could find where they continued with their reconciliation, the last time Craig had cum with Eric inside of him while screaming like somebody possessed, the sun was rising and showing his first rays of light throughout the window.

"It's your fault" accused Eric while happily moving closer to Craig under the comfortable extra-large blanket.

"How can it be my fault?"

"Because you arouse me" confessed Eric "And you turn me on so much"

Craig only laughed at the comment, kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes, they fell asleep quickly afterwards.

When Craig woke up one more time he felt Eric's warm lips kissing his neck, tickling him "mmm"

"You're finally awake" murmured Eric not pulling away from him that much "I thought that I had been so awesome that I had left you unconscious"

"Ha!" replied Craig turning around enough to grab hold of Eric's hips, trapping and making him immobile "You are so arrogant"

"I'm not the only one" said Eric biting his bottom lip in a teasing way, teasing and naughty, thought Craig. "We need to go, it's already 12:00 p.m" he finally informed, he still didn't have any desires to leave, he probably would never have any desires to leave from here but knew that they needed to.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" asked Craig coming close enough to kiss his chin and chubby cheeks.

"With you I'd like everything" answered Eric who felt how he was getting turned on again by the simple caresses Crag was giving him.

"Me too" Craig told him before kissing him, not arousing or uncontrolled, but one slower and affectionate. Eric sighed softly and when he pulled away they were both smiling.

"No we're boyfriends, huh?" asked Eric as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes sir, boyfriends" replied Craig, last night in between making up and making up they had talked it over and agreed that, it would probably be a little difficult with Eric's friends and Craig's family, but they would try it out anyways, both of them knew it was worth it. Besides the two of them were already adults and could decide on whoever they wanted to date. That's the convincing speech they would use, especially on Craig's dad.

"I supposed tonight you'll be telling your friends"

"Yes… but I would like to spend the night with you, it's our last night at school" Eric looked for Craig's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I would like that also… I think my friends are planning something, but I'll escape at midnight"

"Sweet, I'll see you here at midnight" accepted Eric dragging him around to the bathroom.

Craig let himself be pushed around, the moment they entered he noticed the bathroom was very similar to the one at the boy's locker room, just a little smaller, Craig decided to start adjusting the water's temperature until a warm fog surrounded the room "Come here" he pulled Eric under the water spray. The temperature and the sensation of the hot water pouring over his skin was

"You feel so good" murmured Craig while he gave small kisses on the back of his neck and back.

"I thought we were going to take a shower" Eric said in a fake offended tone while he pushed his hips backwards and let his head fall back.

"And we will" Craig bit Eric's spine and smiled when he heard his boyfriend moan "Eventually"

"Right…You dirty boy."

Craig stretched his hand far enough to reach the bar of soap and began kissing and softly caressing the brunette's back, sliding the bar of soap with deliberated movements, leaving in his way a great amount of foam and bubbles. Under the butt and continued on his legs before hugging him, feeling his whole slippery back and trapping his erection between Eric's butt cheeks. His hand slithered their way to the front, to the peach colored chest while he supported Eric's hand on his shoulder.

"I like taking showers with you" Craig said right before giving him a kiss on his neck, that was the only part at his reach.

"Me too… and you'll like it even more" Craig moved his hips a little more, his now slippery erection rubbed harder against Eric's butt cheeks, which earned him a rather loud cry "By the way" whispered Craig "Have I ever told you how much I hate these types bars of soap?" Eric moaned again and Craig dropped the hated soap before starting to bite and kiss Eric's body, under the soap foam, exploring every part of the brunette's body and causing him to vibrate in the way he had dreamed and imagined many times inside that locker, in the Boy's locker room so long ago. And what he hoped would be something that he would keep on doing for much, but much longer.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり ****(Owari)**

Please Reeeviieeww❣

(\ (\

( -.-)

O_(") (")

* * *

THIS IS FINISHED❣ I WILL NEVER EVER UPDATE OR ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO PLEASE DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND DO NOT ADD THIS FIC TO YOUR STORY ALERT❣ PLEASE❣ I❜M FREAKING BEGGING YOU❣


End file.
